I Lied
by Nishima
Summary: It is the story about a normal girl who meets an extraordinary boy with him around her life slowly starts to change.


I Lied

Chapter: 1

By: Nishima

I dreaded every day that passed by. The thought of going to school, hurt more than anything. I was fourteen years old and was in eighth grade. I was always the kind of girl who was friends with all the girls but never popular. I was quite boyish and I was hated by most of the boys. I was never necessarily ugly but I was not considered to be one of the prettier girls. I would always get second honors and was okay at sports. I hope things will change.

Monday

It was Monday, meaning time to go back to school. School started at 8:00 a.m. and you had to wait in the gym until your teacher came to get you. I went to a private school and we were forced to wear uniforms. Since, we were in 8th grade, we had to stand against the bleachers, while the other kids sat on the floor. The girls who had arrived there before me were leaning against the bleachers talking since they were closed. While the two boys who had arrived before me Clayton and Drew were laying on top of the bleachers without a care in the world right above a please do not sit on the bleachers when they are closed sign. "Hey" I said nonchalantly. "Hey Lucy, did you finish your math homework", said Olive. "Yes, like most people", I said, "can I borrow it, I will give it back before math starts". "Fine" I said slightly irritated.

Our teacher, Mrs. Kramer then finally showed up and took us downstairs. The middle school hallway seemed like a highway and the old, long squeaky lockers squished together one by one against the wall. I went into my classroom where my homeroom teacher who taught math sat at her desk on her computer. "Good morning, Mrs. Kramer". "Good morning, Lucy". I slowly slumped in my chair waiting when Drew made me jump in my chair when he scared me from behind by touching my shoulders really fast. "Thank you for that, I really enjoyed being scared in the morning" I said sarcastically. Drew sat in his chair across from mine plopping his books on top of his desk, " you're welcome" he said. "Here is your homework, thanks for letting me borrow it, the one thing, I enjoy about having homeroom first", Olive said. Our Principal, came on the intercom, said the same boring morning announcements and we prayed. The bell ringed signifying the end of the day, I grabbed my books and packed up my homework in my backpack. When I lied in bed that night, it felt harder to sleep than usual, I picked up my phone and started playing music until I fell asleep.

Tuesday

"Wake up, Lucy, we are going to be late to school", my mom said. Most of the girls at my school were standing in a circle close to the bleachers and were smiling and seemed very excited. "Hey Lucy, did you hear we are going to have a new student today", Alison asked. "No, a new student in the middle of March, isn't that kind of late for a new student to come", I said. "Yeah but it is a boy and he is so hot", Victoria said. "How do you know what he looks like" Leah asked. "Because I saw him in the principal's office, talking to her with his mom", Victoria said confidently. I grabbed my books for first period and headed to my homeroom. "Hey, I assume you heard about the new student" Drew said. "Yeah, the girls keep squealing like pigs about it, I could honestly care less", I said slightly chuckling. "Are you ready for the religion test" he asked. "Ready as I will ever be".

Our principal walked into our classroom with the new student. He was about six feet tall and had brown hair, his bangs slightly ever covering his forehead. His eyes were a dark brown and he was slim. Everyone who was in that classroom was staring at him, he was so beautiful. He looked like a God. He was already wearing our uniform. "Class, this is your new student, please introduce yourself", said our principal. "Hello, my name is Cayden, my family moved here from France, it is nice to meet you all" he said. "Drew, why don't you tell Cayden about his schedule" said our principal. At lunch, he sat with the popular boys and my friends would not stop talking about him. It was fifth period and we had religion. I sat at my desk and Drew also sat next to me in this class. Unlike our homeroom which the desks were placed like tables, the desks were in three rows facing the front. Cayden sat in the back next to Olive and was exempted from the test. After, we were done with our tests and we were left with work to do, while our teacher sat at her computer, "what do you think about Cayden", Drew asked. "He's fine, why are you asking", I said. "Cause he asked about you" he said, "what do you mean, he asked about me" I questioned. "He asked for your name, we asked him if he was interested in you and he said he wasn't", he said. "That is weird", I said. During the entire day he was practically swarmed by our entire class asking him a bunch of questions, some of the girls talked to him, while the others were too afraid and nervous to talk to him. I didn't talk to him once today. I wish I did though. I wonder why he asked about me.


End file.
